Gibraltarball
Gibraltarball |reality = ���� UKball oversea territory, claimed by Spainball|government = Constitutional monarchy|capital = Himself (Westside)|friends = UKball (adoptive father), Franceball (aunt), Portugalball (uncle), Spainball (mother, when good), USAball Moroccoball|enemies = Russiaball, Spainball (mother, when claimer)|language = English, Spanish, Maltese, French|religion = Christianityball Islamball Atheismball Judaismcube Hinduismball |founded = 1404 (Crusades) 1713 (Treaty of Utrecht)|predecessor = Spanish Empireball British Empireball|image = Gibraltarball.png|affiliation = UKball (territory)|caption = I am 100% British|military = British Armed Forces (mainly the Royal Navy)|likes = Being a strategic point for the Royal Navy, the US Navy, the Rock of Gibraltar, tourists, monkeys, beaches, Overwatch,anything British and Winston (both the prime minister and the monkey)|hates = That claimer, communism, nukes, Nazis}} Gibraltarball is a dependency of UKball, claimed by Spainball, who has many times, tried to claim Gibraltarball for himself. History Gibraltarball was born and grown his mother with Spainball during the time of the crusade, in the year 1404. Then after the treaty of Utrecht, his father UKball ruled him in 1713 after three centuries. Nowadays, Gibraltarball is an happy dependency of his father, claimed by his mother. He wants to remain a UKball colony and rejects joint sovereignty with his mother. Along with UKball, he guards the entrance/exit to the Mediterranean Sea and the Atlantic Ocean. However, whilst his father wanted out of EUball, he really wants to remain. Gibraltarball can now into famous because he is featured as a map in Overwatch. Relationships Family * SPQRball: I descended from him. * UKball: father whom I will always follow no matter what - not out of EUball, however. * Spainball: mother but I don't follow her. I will always remain British no matter what. * Portugalball: anquél * Franceball: uncle Friends * USAball: UKball's bad son. He visits me with his navy soumtaims. Used mái Rock when he intervened in Libyaball's multiple disorder back then in 2011. * Andalusiaball: It's complicated. * Canadaball: UKball's good son. Can into tourists into my rock. * Moroccoball: He hates Espanya for taking Ceuta and Melila! * Puerto Ricoball: He also hated Espanya! * Philippinesball: He hates Espanya! Enemies * Spainball: When she claims me! Remove Paella! Let tea rul Iberia mate! MADRID WILL FALL! REMEMBER THE MAINE! Llo am ofixiol part of UK! ALSO CEUTA AND MELILA IS OF MORROCAN CLAY! GIB CATALONIA INDEPENDENCE! FERDINAND WORST MOVIE! ** Andalusiaball: It's complicated. * Russiaball: Sorry, I won't let your ships pass the Straits of Gibraltar! * Venezuelaball - STOOPID LITTLE BROTHER WHO IS A COMMUNIST! How to draw That's how to draw Gibraltarball: # Draw the basic circle shape # Draw a more down red stripe # Draw a red castle of three high towers in the white stripe linked to the red stripe # Draw a yellow vertical key pending from the central tower # Draw the eyes and you've finished Gallery The_Chain_of_Gib.png|Gib your colonies! Letting_go.png UK cant into democracy.png File:OKAuA.jpg|At the top right History of Europe.png EuroPolandball_2.png Links *Facebook page zh:直布罗陀球 Category:Countryballs Category:British Countryball Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:NATO Category:EU Category:Europe Category:Commonwealth Category:Spanish speaking countryball Category:Europoor Category:Vodka remover Category:Chocolate Category:Catholic Category:Protestant Category:Former kebab removers Category:Kebab Category:Hindu Category:Islamball Category:Juden-Kebab Category:Tea Category:Christian Category:Former Phoenician Colonies Category:British Colonies Category:Former Spanish Colonies Category:Mediterranean Sea Category:Iberia Category:Paella remover Category:Red White Category:Christian Lovers Category:Small Category:Very High HDI